Which One Is He?
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: Ichiru is up to his old tricks, but in a new way! What happens when one day he pretends to be Zero? Will he get caught? Can he really fool Kaname? Kaname/Zero/Ichiru in a couple different combos! THE YAOI IS HERE! 3SOME! smexiness ahoy!
1. Ichiru's plan

One autumn afternoon, Ichiru was walking out to the Sun Dorms when he noticed something interesting going on. He could see a couple hiding behind some shrubs as they made out; their uniforms contrasting each other's.

"Oh Yeah! Now I get to watch Zero spaz out on them!" His lilac eyes scanned the crowd for the signature silver mop, but he soon regretted it. He found Zero alright; he was wrapped around none other than Kaname Kuran!

Ichiru's mouth hung open as he watched the two play with each other's hair. "I wonder what they do at night?" he muttered sarcastically. Walking over to the love birds he sang "Zero! Someone has homework to do!" His twin turned slowly towards him; blushing a deep cherry color. Zero began to go with Ichiru, but not before the pureblood slipped him a note.

-LATER THAT AFTERNOON-

"Zero?", Ichiru called as he entered their dorm. There on his bed, the hunter lay asleep amiss his many textbooks. Ichiru sighed, "Man, I thought I would have something to entertain me! I'm so bored!" But then he saw the piece of paper sticking out of his pants' pocket. "Well, maybe I do have plans tonight."

Quietly sneaking out of the room, note in hand, he went to visit Yuki. The small girl was surprised to see him; but when he said he needed her help, she quickly let him in. Of course, Yuki bought Ichiru's lame excesses for why he needed to look exactly like his brother. Less than an hour later, Ichiru was finished. His hair was cut short, like Zero's, to reveal his new multiple earrings. The black henna tattoo completed the look.

Yuki smiled at her handiwork, "Now, remember to scowl at people! No one will buy it if you're happy and smiling. And here, you can borrow my Bloody Rose gun!"

"Thanks 'sis'! I tell you how Zero liked his surprise, tomorrow." But he wasn't thinking of Zero right now. He was preparing himself for his 'meeting' with Kaname. No, he wasn't nervous; he knew how his twin would act, better than anyone. It was excitement that made him tremble with anticipation.

-OUTSIDE KANAME'S DORM-

Ichiru knocked on the door hesitantly, trying to mimick Zero's usual demanding knock. Thankfully it opened up to reveal a smirking pureblood, leaning against the frame. His dark hair shadowed his already reddening eyes. A black button-up top hung off of his torso.

"I thought you'd come, Zero. I've been waiting."


	2. I'm ready, Kaname

_"I thought you'd come, Zero. I've been waiting for you."_

Ichiru had to fight himself in order to not stare. But this was the first time he ever saw the pureblood like this. So trusting; so unguarded; so absolutely alluring. As he ogled Kaname, there was an unfamiliar warmth between his legs. How can I get turned on just by looking at him?

Kaname, of course, noticed the reaction right away. Smirking once again, he led Ichiru into his room. The pureblood quickly closed the door behind them as he pushed his lover onto the bed.

"Oh god Zero. You have no idea how badly I want you right now!" Kaname moaned into the hunter's ear.

Ichiru gasped as he felt Kaname's slender fingers begin to remove his pants. Now he really was going to find out what the two older vamps did at night! "You're Zero, remember. Just follow Kaname's lead." he tried to convince himself. Yet the lusty pureblood and his skilled hands made Ichiru glad he was there. No, he never had feelings for Kaname but sexual passion tends to make you overlook those small details.

The hunter's breath went ragged as Kaname's sinful mouth found his aroused flesh. Ichiru's back arched as his hips moved to meet those heated lips again and again.

"Ka… Ka….KANAME! I can't hold out much longer!" Ichiru screamed against his hand; trying to muffle his cries.

The pureblood drank him down as if he were of the finest wine. Licking his lips he stared into Ichiru's glazed lilac eyes, "Ready for round two?" Not waiting for a response, Kaname spread the hunter's thighs apart.

"Fuck! Fuuuuuck." Ichiru's voice died off as the brunette began to stretch his virginal entrance.

"Damn Zero!" Kaname's voice was low and husky, "You're tighter than the first time we made love! Well we can fix that easily."

Ichiru yelped in pain and pleasure as Kaname's, obviously larger than a few fingers, arousal slammed into him. Soon he realized why the pureblood enjoyed sex so much. The pain melted away to leave nothing but mind blowing bliss.

For the rest of the night Kaname took the hunter many more times; each time just as satisfying. Then he collapsed into a deep sleep, leaving Ichiru enough time to "escape". Ichiru quickly went back to his own room, before either Kaname or Zero woke up.


	3. Ichiru

_**Hey, sorry for the wait but I have decided to make two endings for this story. There will be this one (the sexy one) and one that is more funny/cute.**_

-THE NEXT MORNING-

As I wake up, I find that I can't see anything. Someone has blindfolded me! I try to move but shackles hold me still; my arms and legs spread apart. Oh Shit! What's going on!?

A low chuckle comes from behind me, "You're finally awake, Ichiru? Good, because we have some punishment for you."

"So, Yuki told you?" my voice an audible squeak, "And who is we, Kaname?"

"Come on, Ichiru. Where's that creativity now? Can't you figure out who else would be pissed about that stunt you pulled?" another voice was in front of me.

I was in deep trouble if I guessed right, "Zero?"

"Yes, little brother?" he said, putting an innocent tone in his voice.

"What are you two going to do to me?"

Kaname smirked as he toyed with my hair, "We figured that since you wanted to know about our sex lives, we would show you what some of our 'rougher' nights are like."

I trembled as fingers explored and teased my body. My boxers were torn off; leaving my shameful erection standing up in plain sight.

"My, my. Even in a situation like this, you're still aroused!" warm fingers ran up and down my arousal; making it twitch and weep. My breath caught as I felt two bodies grinding into me, one on either side. Turns out I wasn't the only one 'excited'.

I struggled to form the words I desperately needed to say, "Please stop! You've made your point! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up, Ichiru." Kaname slapped me across the back of my head. Before I could protest, lips crashed onto mine. They were soft..full...demanding…Oh My God, it's Zero! Twisting and turning, I tried to end the kiss but Kaname was waiting for that. He pressed himself against my back while his tongue and teeth teased my sensitive neck.

Now being bitten by a vampire is sexually enough, but with Kaname's fangs in my neck and Zero's around my nipple, it was mind-blowing! My head fell back in bliss as Zero licked his way down my body. But the best was yet to come as Kaname's slender fingers probed my entrance. His pace and dept left promises of what he had planned for me.

Eyes rolling back, hips dry humping the air, back arching; bit by bit they were undoing me. Finally, in perfect timing with each other, Zero took me in his mouth while Kaname trust his erection deep within me.

Pleasure welled inside me until I felt like I was about to explode. They rode me for hours until they decided I had learned my lesson. As he untied me, Kaname asked "Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes"

"Good," Zero smirked, "and what was it?"

I hide the smirk on my face, "That if I want to be fucked out of my mind, all I have to do is ask!"


End file.
